The Unknown
by Kekkan
Summary: Mai's gotten herself into trouble. What's new? Maybe it's Naru's mirror image. Or is it the girl that's an exorcist but has a hell hound as a pet? Rating may change : M- for gore and swearing!
1. The Naruless Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt but I do own the plot! And my OC ;) **

_The Devils Revenge: Part 1; The Naru-less Dream_

My feet pounded against the concrete floors, the skin slowly tearing. Small droplets of blood started to drip onto the floor. But I couldn't stop running. I had to get away. I had to survive this. For them.

Running. That's what I kept on doing. I was running from whomever it was that is haunting this place. Whether it was a dream or not, I couldn't tell. Dream Naru hasn't shown up at all, which made me worry. Because if he hasn't shown up that means that this ISN'T a dream. Right?

"Little Princess, I found you." A shiver ran down my spine as hot breathe fanned against my neck. The temperature dropped and the smell of blood invaded my senses. Blood red eyes, pale skin, blood stained lips and blood stained clothes. This thing wasn't human, there was no way it could be human. Chunks of its flesh had been ripped off showing the bones with pieces of muscles hanging off them.

I felt like gagging but I had to find a way to get away from this thing. It licked its lips and moved its mouth towards my neck, I shivered and squirmed underneath its touch. My body became numb and fell limp into the monsters arms. My head started throbbing and immense pain shot through my body. My eyes started to droop close no matter how much I protested it was no use. I was slipping into unconsciousness. There was no way I could survive this.

Tears fell from my already closed eyes and then everything went black, I felt nothing. It was as if I was floating. Is this what it feels like once you've died?

**What's after Mai? Who will save her? Is it Naru? Or is there someone else?**

**So I wrote this cause I was bored :) And the plot bunnies just wouldn't leave me alone! **

**Tell me what you think of the plot so far! Please. **

**Please tell me if you think the rating isn't right! There'll be parts like there was when describing the person or thing chasing Mai through out the story and there'll be swearing. **

**I appreciate you're help. **


	2. You're MY Prey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt but I do own the plot! And my OC ;) **

_The Devils Revenge: Part 2; You're MY Prey_

~Naru's P.O.V~

Everyone was gathered around the small coffee table in the middle of the office chatting animatedly to one another. They were all smiling. They were all happy, but that was going to change very soon.

"Everyone I have gathered you here for a new case." My voice was monotone and I kept up my cold façade.

"Where's Mai-chan?"

"Yeah, where's my little Mai?"

"Yes, It doesn't quite feel right without Mai, even if she is useless and I'm better than her."

I should have known that they'd ask but for even Masako to ask where Mai was shocked me.

"She is part of this case, in fact I only took this case because the source of the haunting has Mai. We're not sure what it wants with her but the client that requested we take the case told us that Mai had been taken captive. We don't know how they know this but I guess we'll have to find out when we get there. But before we go is there anyone that wishes to stay behind?" No one could refuse to go could they? If they did they must be insane.

"Let's go and save Mai!"

"Yeah!"

Everyone had gone into a sour mood but had cheered up by the five encouraging words from Yasuhara.

(Time Skip- At the house.)

The whole S.P.R team currently sat around a large dining table with the owners of the house and their children. We were all silent as we ate the dinner that had been prepared for us. Everyone's faces were void of expression. But I guess that's what you'd expect when Mai isn't around; you could say that she's the one that brings the light into the group. She's like our own little star.

"Mrs Raven, may I ask how you know that Mai was taken captive?" My eyes flicked over to Yasuhara as he finished asking her the question. I should have known they would have asked her how they know.

Mrs Raven was fairly easy to read, all of her emotions showed on her face and in her eyes. A lot like Mai's did. She was worried, scared and confused. It was like she had to keep a secret. But the secret she had to keep isn't hers.

But why? Why would she have a secret? And if it isn't hers then who's?

"There is someone else working on this case and they wish to go unnamed. They said that if they found something they would write it down and give it to me to give to you. They don't wish for their identity to be known. They were told by one of Mai's friends that someone was stalking her and they explained what happened. That is all I have to say."

This wasn't going to help us all that much, in fact I think it confused us more than helped us. "Thank You Mrs Raven. We'll be going now."

We all stood and bowed and then made our way towards our base. It was time for us to get serious.

The base was a small room that was only big enough for all our equipment with a small space for us to sit. The monitors were all set up, as were the microphones.

It's time for the show to start.

**So that's it for today :) What do you think so far? **

**Please review :D it'll make me happy! 3 **


	3. Call Out MY Dear

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt but I do own the plot! And my OC ;)**

**Thanks you to: missgg727, lici910, Jaz-147, ilovemanga89 and nalu444 for following or adding this story to your favourite list. It means a lot to me.**

_The Devils Revenge: Part 3; Call Out My Dear_

Everyone sat in the small base watching the monitors with great intensity; they were hoping that there'd be some kind of information about Mai and her whereabouts. I couldn't blame them. The case had only just started and Mai was already in trouble. In fact she was in trouble before the case even began.

"Takigawa and Yasuhara go and take the temperature of each of the rooms listed on this map. Miss Matsuzaki and Miss Hara please go around the house and see if you can sense anything. John please go with them and help if needed."

No one dared to complain they just went about doing their jobs. Nothing out of the ordinary was coming up on the monitors and the base was dead quiet with only Lin and I occupying the room.

"Noll, you might want to see this." Lin's voice sounded panicked and surprised.

I walked over to the monitors and watched as he rewound the tape to show me what had caused him such alarm, there was a girl. She looked a lot like Mai, but at the same time she didn't. Her hair was a light brown that sat just at her shoulder blades it had blue and purple streaks through it; her eyes were a golden honey colour. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a black strapless shirt with white suspenders. Thick white glasses framed her eyes. Her eyes were wide and she was staring at the wall. That was when I realized what Lin really wanted to show me. There was writing on the wall in a crimson red that I was sure would be blood. I went to contact the others but stopped when I heard Takigawa and Yasuhara's voices through the microphones that were set up with the cameras.

"Mai-chan!"

"My little Mai-chan!"

The girls head snapped up at the voices and she looked at them quizzically before shaking her head with a sad look on her face.

"Are you dead?"

There was a small chuckle in response to Yasuharas question. The girl smiled and that's when they realized the girl wasn't Mai but someone completely different.

"1. I'm not Mai. 2. She's not dead, yet."

As she finished speaking she walked down the halls and didn't appear again on any of our cameras, it was like she knew where they were and how to avoid them. But to be able to avoid every single one means she must be extremely skilful or a talented ghost. I was hoping that she was extremely skilful, because frankly we don't want to have to deal with another ghost whilst we're in the middle of trying to find Mai.

"Takigawa and Yasuhara please write down what's written on the wall we can't quite see it on the monitors."

"Okay boss!"

I sighed, we really need to find Mai otherwise like the mysterious girl said Mai might not be dead yet but we don't know how much longer she'll be safe for. Miss Matsuzaki, Miss Hara and John walked back into base with blank faces.

"There's nothing, I can't sense anything."

"Miss Hara just because you couldn't sense anything doesn't mean you need to start sulking."

This case just became even more challenging.

"Maybe Mai just ran. . .

"Naru-chan we think we know how to get Mai back!"

"You idiot, don't just cut me off when I'm in the middle of speaking."

The two started to bicker about being rude and that Mai is more important than anything. I was getting annoyed very easily and I could snap at any moment and it doesn't help when I don't have tea either.

"Could you please explain? I would like to know how to save Mai."

Everyone stooped and turned to Lin, shock and surprise evident on their faces even I was surprised but I wouldn't let it show. There was no way they were going to see my facade.

"Well, the writing clearly told us what to do."

~Yasu's P.O.V~

"Could you please explain? I would like to know how to save Mai."

Masako and I stopped our little fight to turn to Lin at the same time as all the others, no one really thought that Lin would care all too much about Mai but he was the one that wanted to know straight away.

I felt bad about having to say this but there's only one way to save Mai.

"Well, the writing clearly told us what to do."

"Just hurry up and tell us so we can save Mai!"

Everyone jumped at the tone of voice the always stoic Lin was using; he really does care about her after all.

"Well the writing was in English and it said 'If you wish to save the Little Princess you have to give me an eye for an eye' what I got from that is that the Little Princess would mean Mai and an eye for an eye would mean to give it someone else in exchange for Mai."

"Yes, it would seem so"

Lin seemed to be contemplating on what to do, if someone had to be a sacrifice who would it be, but then after that how would we save them. Multiple questions raced through my mind. This could possibly be one of the most dangerous cases we have ever encountered. It could also be the one that causes us to lose Mai.

~Naru's P.O.V~

After the discussion on the problem with needing a sacrifice for Mai we all went back to our rooms to rest, Lin was the only one in base and out of bed. I wonder if Mai's safe. I sure hope so.

My mind drifted in and out as I slipped into the world of sleep. I thought it was going to be a normal sleep but I was wrong, my name kept on being called out by a voice that was all too familiar to me.

"Naru, Please help me."

**Well that's it for this chapter :) Please review it'll make me write more and it makes my writing better!**

**Please? **


	4. Who's The Sacrifice?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt but I do own the plot! And my OC ;)**

_The Devils Revenge: Part 4; I'm The Sacrifice_

~Naru's P.O.V~

"Naru, Please help me."

I looked around the darkness trying to find Mai, but I couldn't. She wasn't there.

"Noll, You need to save Mai."

"How. How can I save Mai if I don't know where she is?"

"You're the Oliver Davis, you're a genius. You should know how."

I looked around the darkness again but this time I found someone. Tears welled up in my eyes as I saw my mirror image directly in front of me. He looked like he was my age even though it's been two years since he died.

"How, Gene. How are you here? And why do you look older than you should?" Tears started to fall down my cheeks but I didn't care. I could see Gene. I could talk to him.

"Well everyone grows up now don't they?" A small smile crept along his lips.

I didn't understand what he meant by everyone grow up. But the last time I checked ghost don't grow up.

"Gene, are you. . ."

I couldn't finish my question because I was waking up. This must be what Mai feels like when she wakes up after a dream especially when she has a question she wants answered.

I opened my eyes as the last word to my question escaped my lips

"alive?"

I hurried out of bed and got dressed into my usual full black attire. My mourning clothes. I walked into the base and saw that everyone else was already sitting down and discussing the problem with us needing a sacrifice. Everyone kept on saying they'd do it but then another member would object and that's how they went on for the next two hours.

*knock knock*

"What is it?"

"Naru, You are going to find me. Right?"

I spun in my chair and my jaw pretty much hit the floor because of the site infront of me. It was Mai. . . But she was a spirit.

"Mai are you. . ."

A tear fell down her cheek. But she still answered with the shake of her head. So that's means she's still alive.

"Find me quickly, he wants to kill me soon. You have another 3 days. So please hurry."

I started to panic. How was I supposed to find her when I don't know where she is? I started to pace back and forth. I couldn't work out what was happening. First I saw Gene, and now Mai's in front of me in spirit form.

"Your heart knows the answer."

"What does she mean your heart knows the answer?"

"I don't know"

What does she mean my heart knows the answer? How? What am I supposed to do? How can I save Mai before it's to late?

I never thought there would be a case I couldn't solve but sadly I think this is the only exception. And it had to be when I truly needed to solve the case.

'Mai, I will save you.'

**End Of Chapter! Are you mad? Do you want more?**

**Well you'll have to wait till next update XD hahahaha! I'm so mean, aren't I? **

**Please Review :) **


	5. The Missing Member

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt but I do own the plot! And my OC ;) Thank you lici910 for reviewing :) it made me feel loved :3**

_The Devils Revenge: Part 5; The Missing Member_

It's cold and wet. The floor is cold and wet. I don't know exactly where I am but I know about the situation I'm in. Even though we aren't on a case I was taken captive by the source of the haunting. I couldn't help the team. Of course I couldn't I'm chained to the floor. I gave Naru the hint that Dream Naru told me to. I didn't even understand it but Dream Naru said that Naru would.

All I can do is sit here and wait. Waiting for them to find me whether it's when I'm alive or if it's when I'm dead. To me it doesn't matter. As long as I'm found I'll be happy. I wonder what it's like to move on. I wonder what it feels like. I know that you'd be hurt because you'd have to leave all of your friends behind. But is it better to move on then to stay on earth and end up getting controlled by some evil spirit that S.P.R will most likely have to exorcise in the future?

No. I have to stay positive. I won't die; they'll find me on time. I know they will. They have to. They won't leave me behind would they? No. Mai positive thoughts. Positive.

'The Little Princess must wait for her saviour shall come. But whether or not this saviour is who she wishes, is for time to tell.'

"Little Princess, you only have 3 more days to live. I wonder if your friends will be able to save you in time. I doubt they'll agree to it though. After all would some one be willing to give their own life for you?" Its voice was low and sounded like a growl. Its crimson eyes were staring deep into mine. I was scared. Anyone would be scared.

"What are you?"

It chuckled. It's chuckle was that of an evil spirit wishing to let you bleed to death or one that would pull out your lungs, and leave you to suffer the pain.

"I am simply a demon, No more and no less."

Great. Just great. Crazy, bloodthirsty ghosts I can deal with. Demons, not so much.

The demons face appeared in front of me it's teeth showing and that's when I realized the way I was going to die. . .

It was going to eat me. They way it did to all it's other prey. Chunks of flesh were stuck between its teeth, along with bones and muscles. It was going to eat me.

It'll take my flesh, my muscle tissue, my bones and then my soul.

I'm going to be a demons meal.

"NARU! SAVE ME!"

"Shut it, you little bitch!"

I held my hand to me cheek with the demons little outburst it slapped me and pushed me further against the wall. A dislodged brick started to tear my skin, in slow droplets the blood slipped down my back and onto the floor. I had lost too much blood, so I was loosing consciousness. I know that I should've fought harder but I couldn't. I was too tired and sleep was pulling me into its grasp.

Hopefully, I'll see him again. Dream Naru that is.

**I just thought that maybe I should put a little bit about how Mai is going. **

**Please Review! :D **

**If I don't get any more reviews I'll take it as not many people read or really care :( **


	6. You'll Survive, Right?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt but I do own the plot! And my OC ;) **

_The Devils Revenge: Part 6; You'll Survive, Right?_

~The other investigator ~

S.P.R wasn't getting anywhere with their investigation where as I've already finished it. I worked out where Mai is by using Shi. His sense of smell led him straight to her. I remember making a deal with the owner that if I was to find any hints I was to tell the other team via notes.

'_Dear Oliver. (Yes, I know that Kazuya Shibuya is actually Professor Oliver Davis)_

_I'm the other investigator working for Mrs Raven, she has told me that I am to inform you of any information I have found about this case. So here it is. _

_I know for a fact that Mai is still alive but we only have 2 days left to find her. I'm guessing she's outside in the woods somewhere. _

_It would be wise to keep any one that can't protect themselves in the house when you go to search for her as it is likely that the source of the 'haunting' will attack to protect his prey. _

_Oh and we're going against a demon!_

_-Luci'_

The next two days were going to be extremely interesting.

I walked out of my room and walked down the halls avoiding the other teams cameras and microphones. I made my way towards Mr Raven's room and stoped as I reached the door.

~Mrs Raven's P.O.V~

There was a knock on my door, which I replied to with muffled come in.

"Mrs Raven, I have a note that I would like you to hand to Mr Shibuya."

Luci stood at the doorway with her arm stretch outwards to me the hand she held out had a small white envelope held delicately. Luci was wearing a pair of extremely short shorts, a strapless shirt and a pair of white suspenders. Around her neck was a chocker that was made of black ribbon in the middle of it was a small white cross. Man this girl really liked black and white.

"Ahh, thank you deary."

She bowed and walked away from the room not forgetting to avoid all cameras and microphones. I wasn't sure how she had managed to do it. That young girl surely has a wonderful talent.

I looked into my hand and remembered that I had to give that other group of researchers the note about what she had found out about the case and that poor Mai girl. I walked down the hall and into their base room not even bothering to knock because well this is my house after all.

"Mr Shibuya this is a report of sorts from the other investigator."

The one that they all call Naru stood up and made his way towards me taking the note from my outstretched hand and bowed slightly whilst walking over towards the tall and gloomy looking one, Lin if I remember correctly.

I bowed and bid my farewell and made my way back to my room. I truly hope they find that young girl she seems to be very important to all of them. Especially that boss of theirs.

**And that's it for now :) **

**Reviews make me update more ;) **

**XD Please review for the next chapter!**

**Please.**


	7. Luci The Exorcist!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt but I do own the plot! And my OC ;) Thank you to the lovely lici910 for your reviews!**

_The Devils Revenge: Part 7; Luci The Exorcist!_

~Naru's P.O.V~

I opened the note and read through it shocked that, 1 they knew I was Oliver Davis. 2, they know Mai isn't inside the house. 3, they know we're facing a demon and 4, their names Luci . . . If I remember correctly it's usually Lucy.

I turned to face Lin as I noticed his typing stopped.

"Noll, how could Luci have given that note to Mrs Raven if we didn't see her on camera there's no way she could have done it. Even the microphones didn't pick anything up. But Mrs Raven didn't leave her room but when she did she already had the note. Who exactly is Luci? Actually the real question that I have to ask is, what is Luci?"

I understood what he was getting at and I was eager to know the answers just as much as he was. It's nearly impossible for anyone to get past our cameras but for them to get past the microphones is just insane. She must have one hell of a talent.

"Everyone, we're going to look in the woods for Mai. We won't stop until we find her."

Everyone jumped up and pretty much ran out the door not even bothering to wait to listen to my instructions.

Lin walked past me and placed a hand on my shoulder and slightly pushed me forwards. I looked up at him and nodded. We made our way out of the house to the edge of the gates where a forest started. We all made our way into the forest carefully making our way through the forest trying our best not to separate form our small groups of two.

"Oh God, Someone help us!"

"Help!"

"What in the world is that?!"

I froze and on instinct made my way towards Yasuhara and Takigawa. Lin following closely behind. What could they have found that could cause them to react like this.

"Tch. Bloody idiot didn't listen to what I said."

I froze. There stood the girl from the camera the day that we discovered the writing with the hint. She was wearing pretty much the same thing as that day except this time she was wearing a pair of short shorts that reminded me of cheerleaders and the way those types of girls dressed.

In front of her were three people. Not that you could really tell. They all looked contorted, their eyes blood red their lips stained the same colour as blood and their skin a deathly white. Blood dripped from their mouths; maggots and worms crawled out of their mouths and eye sockets.

"Father John Brown there you are."

I looked towards the girl that was once protecting Takigawa and Yasuhara but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Yasuhara, did you happen to see where the young lady that was just protecting you went?"

"No boss, as soon as you said John's name she just disappeared. I'm not entirely sure how."

Damn. That girl was good. Everyone stayed together and started to ward off the demons.

"3 must stay behind. The others may continue on."

So it's a game of elimination huh?

"I'll stay behind, I'm worthless anyway."

"I too shall stay behind. I don't want to get my Kimono dirty."

"I don't want to mess up my hair or my nails. I'll be the last to stay back."

Lin and I looked at each other and simply shrugged our shoulders.

"Alright then, Yasuhara, Miss Hara and Miss Matsuzaki go back to the house and stay there until further notice."

They all nodded and ran off toward the house, the demons had vanished one by one as they said they'd stay behind. It must be some kind of trick.

"Let's go."

**And that's the end for this chapter! **

**Who will make it to save Mai? And what awaits Naru?**

**No new reviews equals no new chapter. I'm being serious!**

**Please review! **


	8. AN Authors Note

**_Due to the lack of interest in this story I will stop writing it. I feel as if I'm wasting my time writing it._**

**_-Kekkan_**


	9. New Authors Note

_**After much thought I have decided that I will take this story down to write it again making it better. I hope that when I put it back up people will support me and the story more than people have with this one. **_

_**-Kekkan**_


End file.
